


Did Too

by storyforthem



Series: 0417’s Drabbles [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Jo Jinho Being a Drama Queen, M/M, Yang Hongseok Is a Tease, jinhongseok, practice room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyforthem/pseuds/storyforthem
Summary: Jinho thought Hongseok flirted with him, but did he really?





	Did Too

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the club 😝

“What was that?” Jinho approached Hongseok who was lying on the floor, tired.

Hongseok was catching his breath. “What was what?”

“You flirted with me.” Jinho put his hands on his waist.

“I did not.” Hongseok got up to face his hyung, towering him.

“You did caress my neck and squeeze my waist during practice!”said Jinho, annoyed.

“I did not hyung.” Hongseok clicked his tongue.

“You did too!”

“I did not!”

“You did too!”

“What is going on?” Shinwon came in between the two. 

“Nothing.” said the hyungs in unison.

Shinwon raised his eyebrows, judging. “Seriously. Are you guys having arguments again?”

“No.” they answered again synchronously.

“So what is it?” Shinwon kept on asking before he got the real story. 

“Just leave Go Shinwon.”ordered Hongseok, eyes never left Jinho’s.

Shinwon shrugged his shoulders and just walked off.

“How dare you?” Jinho squinted his eyes.

“What again?” looking tired, Hongseok folded his arms in front of his chest.

“How dare you order Shinwon to leave?” Jinho did the same.

“I’m older so I can do that.” said Hongseok. 

“No. You can’t.”

“Yes. I can. Because you always do it too.”

Jinho widened his eyes, “No! I never! First you flirted with me! Now this!”

“Once again hyung. I did not flirt with you.”

“You did too!”

“You know what? You want to know what kind of flirt do I really do to someone I like?” challenged Hongseok.

Without a warning and an answer from Jinho, Hongseok grabbed Jinho by wrist and kissed him. 

The action caught Jinho off guard completely. Hongseok’s arms were wrapped around Jinho’s waist and pulled him closer.  


Their bodies were against each other as Hongseok proceed the kiss harder, resulting Jinho to whimper softly.

The kiss was happening for a minute... okay two minutes long. They had to be out of breath by now and lungs screamed for some air. 

They pulled away slowly. Hongseok’s eyes landed on Jinho’s. He smiled seeing Jinho’s eyes were still closed and his pouted lips were parted slightly. They were so red. It made him want to kiss them again.

Hongseok leaned over and whispered to Jinho’s ear, so close that he bet Jinho could feel his breath. 

“I did flirt with you. And I don’t regret it at all.” Hongseok rubbed his thumb on the edge of Jinho’s parted lips and left him dumbfounded.


End file.
